Ragnvald
is an ancient Nordic city in ruins in that is located in the Reach, north of Markarth, and lies in a deep path in the mountains. It is the resting place of Otar the Mad, a Dragon Priest. Walkthrough Ragnvald Temple Follow the main path past the table, until the pathway going downwards is visible. There will be a chest in this area as well. Go to the left to find a pathway just next to the stairwell, leading farther into Ragnvald Temple. As one progresses down this pathway, an odd sound, (the dreaded swinging blades), can be heard nearby. At the end of the pathway, there will be a wooden staircase leading down to a lower level and a path leading onwards into the temple. A leveled Draugr awaits in the lower level, another patrols in the distance. Go to the platform with the oil on it. In the middle of this platform will be what looks like a drawbridge, and next to it will be a stone pathway leading over to Ragnvald Crypts. Upon finding the tomb of Otar the Mad, the player can perform the action "activate slot," which will add the miscellaneous quest "Unlock the Sarcophagus in Ragnvald." Adding the quest will help find the location of the two keys to Otar's tomb. Ragnvald Crypts Entering the Crypts reveals two identical hallways that lead to the same place. The one on the right has a Restless Draugr patrolling and the left has pressure plate activated traps. In the next main hall, four Draugr of varying strength will attack. Continue down the pathway. At the end of that pathway is a room with a pool of oil in the middle of the floor, a booby-trapped chest at the end of the room, and two more Draugr. Head upstairs and take an immediate left, into a room with a skull on a pedestal in the middle. Prepare for battle, or drop a similar sized item on the pedestal before taking the skull. This way the pedestal will not activate. Once the skull is taken off the push-plate Saerek the Guardian will break out of a coffin in front of the Dragonborn. Kill him and the other two, then back-track the previous path, across a stone bridge, up the stairs, and back into Ragnvald Temple. Go to the next area by crossing the stone bridge seen before, then continue directly forward across a bowed bridge, around a pillar, and across another bridge to another platform. It is fine to jump off of this platform. Behind is the door to the next area — Ragnvald Canal. Ragnvald Canal Take the first left upon entering the canals, then to a wooden bridge. There is a leveled Draugr present. Cross the first wooden bridge and to the right is a small room with a chest. Go back to the first wooden bridge, drop into the water on the right, then head directly forward and climb up on some rocks. Next to the stone wall on the right is a lever, pull it to drop the bridge. Follow the twisting pathway to the right to a chamber with another skull in it. Prepare for battle, then take the skull and deal with any enemies. After defeating Guardian Torsten, go up the stairs directly opposite his coffin and take a right at the location the skull was found, and continue along that path. There will be a pathway with swinging blades on it. Follow that pathway to the door that leads back to Ragnvald Temple. Boss Fight -- Otar the Mad In the Temple area there is a coffin with two slots in it which is opened with the two skulls that have been collected. After the coffin opens, the dragon priest Otar the Mad will attack. After Otar is killed, search his body to find the Dragon Priest mask Otar. The path past his coffin will now be opened. Tips *An alternate method to collect the skulls may be to sneak in and claim them, possibly with Telekinesis, then sneak back out without need to fight. *Alternatively, casting a fire, ice, or lightning rune on the ground in front of the coffin will open it without unlocking it. *Additionally, if one wishes to reclaim the skull keys either to sell, (base value for each is 100), or display, they can be taken from their slots on the coffin after the fight. Notable loot *Word Wall - Kyne - Kyne's Peace *Dragon Priest Mask - Otar *The skill book: Mystery of Talara, Book II can be found within the burial chambers in Ragnvald Crypts, on a desk behind a trapped chest. *Torsten's Skull Key (Ragnval Canal) and Saerek's Skull Key (Ragnvald Crypts) *Otar the Mad typically wields a powerful staff, generally a Staff of the Storm Wall. *With the ability Prowler's Profit, this area can yield many gems, around 20,000 septims worth. *The Book, The Secrets of Ragnvald, describes this location, and how to obtain the Dragon priest mask, however, the book is unobtainable in-game without the use of console commands. Quests *'Find the source of power in Ragnvald': Read the Word of Power. *'Discover the secrets of Ragnvald': Unlock the Sarcophagus in Ragnvald. *Possible location of Kahvozein's Fang for the Alteration Ritual Spell. *Possible location of Meridia's Beacon. Bugs * Otar may stand there and do nothing while he is attacked. * The barred door can be opened through the door and reach the other side without doing the rest of the dungeon. Appearances * es:Ragnvald ru:Рагнвальд Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations